Death and Pianist Love
by SoulKitten
Summary: Dealing with so much stress, he can't take it anymore he needs her back in his life again. Dealing with situations and other stupid things Soul only has one goal on his mind, Getting his item back. What's getting in his way? A whole lot of stupid shit. Read and review! Lemons, Language, ect.
1. My Item That Was Stolen

Chapter 1: My Item That Was Stolen

* * *

Soul had disliked many people in the past, whether it was people that would do stupid things to get stupid stuff, people who would annoy the hell out of him and drive him completely insane or when people take _his_ things. That person he hates right now, from the pity bottom of his heart is known as the one and only:

Death The Kid

Yes, him and Kidd has been friends for ages now and Soul is now rocking a solid 21 years old. Kidd is 23 years old. But their friendship was terminated a couple of months ago, considering Kidd took something of _his_ that belonged to him and only him. After Kidd stole that beautiful thing that mattered most to Soul, he didn't think it was right for them to continue on as friends anymore.

Soul couldn't of agreed more, Kidd was now living in a mansion a few hours away from Death City Nevada, Soul couldn't of cared less if he moved farther than that, maybe to Europe or something like that. Somewhere far so he couldn't feel his presence near anymore, because the more he felt it, the more fucked up he would feel inside the head.

Soul was now in the comfort of his own mansion, yes, he was rich as well, finally giving in to his mother's will in letting her purchase him a mansion had paid off well. Something that really surprised him was how much he actually liked living in the mansion, knowing he wasn't much into the rich and wealthy thing. But he was willing to make an exception.

He continued to tap is pen rapidly on his desk not to fast and not to slow, but a nice pace so it was good enough to sound like some sort of tune. He hummed to the beat he was creating with his pen, as he rummaged through some old pictures scattered all over his desk. Some of the pictures made him smirk of the memory it reminded him of.

He carefully stopped his pen from tapping as he placed it gently on the desk, picking up on picture in particular. He ran is smooth pianist fingers over the picture, Taking in the beauty it produced to his sight. He cracked a small smile, letting out a sigh.

"Your just as beautiful as I remembered. . . " he trailed his eyes never leaving the picture.

The picture showed a girl, she was a fair high maybe a little smaller than most average height females, her beautiful creamy white skin that covered her attire body, her lovely dancing covered forest green eyes that anyone would just melt into by just looking into them. Soul should know considering he claims to be a victim of those gorgeous eyes.

Her hair was very long, a very nice toned sandy-blonde color. That was out and sprawled all over as she had a nice sweet smile plastered on her face. Holding a camellia blossom in one hand and holding Soul's hand in her other. He smiled, remembering the events that took place that day. The day him and her were hanging out together. The day when she first met Kidd, the day when Kidd took her from him. Kidd took _his_ item from him.

Maka Albarn was that item.

Maka and Soul had met a couple years after he had met Kidd. Soul had to admit he liked her, fuck, he didn't like her, He loved her. It was like love at first sight, in his option. But what he never found out was if she ever felt the same. Everything went down hill after that. Kidd asked her to be his, leaving Soul with a broken heart.

He had the potential to tell her how he felt, but seeing her happy with Kidd, made him re think his actions. If she was happy, then he would try to be happy for her sake. He gave out a sigh, throwing the picture somewhere out of sight. He didn't even understand why he was rolling down memory lane as they say. It's either he really wants his _item_ back, or he must be really tired.

He grabbed a fist full of his white snowy hair as he tugged on it in frustration. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He slowly rose from his seat and making his way carefully around desk, exiting his office room and making his way towards the shower. Maybe that could get his mind off of things.

Soul continued down the hall, it was pretty empty considering he sent most of his workers on break. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his feet tapping and hitting the ground with every step he took. He soon made it into his room. Walking over towards his bathroom that was located on the far right side corner of his room.

He made his way over towards the tub, now deciding he would rather have a nice relaxing bath than a shower. Turning the water on and letting it run a while, so the temperature could get to the perfect feeling. Hearing the rapid sounds of the water rushing into the tub. Soul began to strip from his clothing, full naked he carelessly tossed his clothes to the side.

Stepping into the tub, the feeling was perfect. He sank down a little lower into the tub so it covered most of his body as he shut the running water off and gave out a sigh in relief. He was fully relaxed now.

He sat there for a few minutes before deciding it would be a good idea for him to get out soon, knowing the consequences if he don't. He'll end up looking like a prune. All weird and wrinkly, and to him he always found that a tad bit creepy. He washed his body, hair and other parts, before rinsing himself off and stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed the nearest towel covering himself up and making his way back into his bedroom, in search for some sleep wear. He put on a pair of nice silk pajamas that were a black and gray color. Making his way over towards his queen sized maroon colored bed, as he let him self fall like a feather onto the bed, breathing in a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and dreamed of his _item_ in his arms again.

* * *

Head throbbing like hell, his vision fluffy as fuck. Was he dreaming or something or was he seeing a vision of two girls looking right down at him? he rubbed the sleep that formed in his eyes over night away, making his vision a little clear. He gave out a small yawn as he came in contact with two blue eyes staring down at him, one held a smirk and the other a smile.

Realizing it was Liz and her little sister Patty, he rolled his eyes and flipped himself around shoving his face into his pillow hoping they would get the message and go away. Liz gave out a snort as she grabbed his right shoulder and started to shake him frantically , telling him she wasn't going anywhere unless he dragged his ass out of bed.

He shoved her hands aside, only to hear an irritating groan coming from Liz as her sister Patty laughed at her sisters attempt to wake Soul up from his slumber. Liz tapped her foot on the ground and Soul could tell she was now irritated, he gave out a small sigh, turning his body around to face hers as she held a annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you just going to lay your ass in bed all day Soul? You know I didn't have to come all the way here to wake you." she snorted.

"I don't believe I ever asked you for any help now did I?" she retorted, covering his face from his hand.

"Your mom sent us, she knew you might try to oversleep. she wants you up and dress and ready for rehearsal." Liz explained to him.

"That's just fucking great, as always mother never lets me rest, let alone have time to my damn self." he muttered under his breath.

Liz only shook her head on how much he was complaining. He always did things like this when he had to get ready for his piano rehearsals. Liz was one of Soul's good time friends. She was a little annoying in his option, but for some odd reason the got along pretty well, but as you can see here, most of the times at least.

Sou finally getting his butt in gear, picked himself out of bed. Rubbing his forehead of the oncoming headache he was getting. Dragging himself towards the bathroom. He turned his head slightly as Liz stood there hands on her hips eyeing his every move, just like always. While Patty's attention was off somewhere else. In space perhaps?

Soul washed his face with warm water and soup. After doing that he quickly brushed his teeth and slipped on his clothes. Nothing casual, just a normal suit and tie, Like always. He made his way out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. Liz gave him a smile as she waved him over. He causally shoved his hands in his pockets as Liz began to fix his tie.

He watched as she skillfully tied his tie up into a knot. Somehow Soul wonders how she does it. He gave her a small smiled, as she takes a couple steps back and reviewing his attire wear.

"Nice and sharp looking as usual Soul, now you have approximately fifteen minutes to meet your mother." she told him with a polite smile.

"It's not like I have a choice right, I'm ready to do what I have to do and get it over with." he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention this to you, your mother had informed me she has some news for you also." Liz stated, her eyes casting away.

"Do you know what she wants?" he asked, knowing by the way Liz was avoiding his gaze it couldn't be good at all. She only shook her head.

"She says something about it being important and life changing." she told him, her eyes meeting with his once more as confusion ran through him.

* * *

Soul had just arrived in front of his parents mansion as he quickly made his way inside. He went down the hall towards the piano room where his mother was sitting on the grand piano talking to a young women. Soul carefully knocked on the door beside him alerting the two women he was now present.

Soul's mother turned around and gave her son a small smile as she waved him in. She then gestured her hand towards the young girl he noticed she was talking to earlier. She was tall, nice body from what he could see. Purple long curly hair that drooped down towards her back, she had the same colored eyes of the one he hated the most.

She was wearing a dress that went mid thigh, and fit very tight around her body showing off a little to much that was need in his mind. She gave him a smile as they shook hands.

"My name is Blair, its very nice to meet the son of a very famous music industry." she smiled, folding he hands neatly in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you as well, may I ask what brings you here today?" he questioned hoping it wasn't for the reason he was thinking at the moment.

"Blair is here today because I called her here, you see Soul, your father and I decided it would be a grand idea for you to get married." she told him.

* * *

Soul continued to walk away, his mother screaming after him, calling his name over countless of times. He didn't give two shits anymore. She was another reason his _item_ was gone, because she gave her away. The reason he keeps thinking in the back of his mind that she left him willingly is nothing but a lie.

His mother was part in it as well, he told his mother the way he felt about her and all she would say how she wasn't from their type of hierarchy or she was nothing but a commoner. Although all she said might be true is no reason she had the rights to say such things, let alone try to get him married off to some random slut he barley even knows.

That just ticked him off even more, if Maka was here he would be happy, not alone, he would have something worth living for besides, trying to get married off by different women by his mother. He 's just about had enough of it. The worst part about everything that has happened was that Kidd thanked his mother for telling him to let go. He never let go, Kidd just took and stole what was rightfully his.

Even though Kidd had charms and good looks as well, he used them to his advantage to take the one thing that Soul loved the most and that was Maka. It's not like he really gave a shit right? They were no longer friends.

Soul slammed the door to the limo, as his mother continued calling out his name. He signaled the driver to go and he made a break back towards his house. All he could think of, was what was his mother thinking, She wasn't thinking was the problem, she never did, so why the fuck would she start now?

* * *

Liz watched as Soul paced back and forth around the living room, Patty wasn't there, she had something else to do from what Liz told him. He continued to pace, head stuck in thought. Hand viciously rummaging through his thick white snowy hair in search for some sort of answer. He anted to know why his mother insisted on him getting married to people he barley knew.

Did she want him to try to forget all about Maka, by hoping he fall in love with another? If so he would tell her right now that was not going to be happening anytime soon. He made a promised to himself, that one day if he and Maka should ever cross paths again, he was confess his true feelings to her. He rather it be Maka, only her and not some random phony.

He heard a sigh slip from Liz's mouth as she continued to gaze at him her head rested securely inside the palm of her hand, as her brown locks was sprawled out all over the couch.

"Soul don't you think your overestimating this a bit?" she asked him, such a Liz thing to say Soul thought to himself.

"Why shouldn't I overestimate this situation Liz, I can't just sit back and let my mother choose a wife for me, fuck who said I wanted to get married?"

"That's not the point though Soul, you have to look at the big picture here not everything always goes according to plan." she shrugged.

"My sentiments exactly, she wants me to get married I said no, you know just as good as I do I already love someone!" he snapped.

"I know you still love Maka, but you know she's with Kidd now, what is there left to do?" she sighed, lifting her head up slightly.

She was right what was there left for him to do? Maka was with Kidd and he always thought maybe that would be how it should be. How does he know if they would ever cross paths again in the future? He didn't want to have the thought of loosing Maka to Kidd forever. She was everything to him, his best friend, his soul mate in a way.

He couldn't loose her. . . he wouldn't . . .he won't.

* * *

This story was requested from a fan! I hope you like it :3

Tell me what you think. Should I go on? This will be replacing My Treasure. My offer stands for only a short time to thoes who might want to take over the story. Questions? Pm me.

~Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	2. I Feel You But Don't Have You

What was he thinking inviting that arrogant bastard over to hang out, he never thinks anything with his item on his mind all the time. He couldn't even think straight. It was just as bad as a person who wish they could see, knowing that their blind. Just absolutely terrible.

Thinking maybe if he invited the blue haired arrogant bastard over, it would make things seem at ease for a bit, but it only made things worst. Blackstar has known Soul for years, he was now his new best friend. Even though he could be a moron at sometimes. He always found a way to make Soul feel good about life.

But at this moment he was feeling nothing but shitty, and he wasn't really doing such a good job at making anything better. Instead he insisted that if Soul was to talk about his problems then maybe it would make him feel a lot better.

Fuck Wrong.

Was all he thought, he also mentioned the whole wedding thing to him, and he swears he's been asking him the most stupidest questions. Some perverted-minded as for the rest? Stupid.

He placed his index finger on his chin, thinking of another question to ask. Soul stared at him, very annoyed and irritated at the same time. Two types of feelings you don't want to have mixed with one.

A small smirk and loud clap made Soul jump telling him another question was present."Is the girl your supposed to marry hot?" he said, Soul only gave out another groan in frustration."Blackstar, why the hell would you care, your married", he reminded him.

He only scuffed."Shit, I know I'm married, but I'm still a guy after all...I'm curious!" he explained a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sometimes I swear you are the biggest moron." Soul muttered under his breath, as he continued to pour himself another glass of red wine, his items favorite drink.

He believes that drinking helps him through his sorrows of missing her so, but is it really worth it? He asks himself that question, every single day. Is she worth getting drunk over? Of course she was, she was his after all right?

But the horrible words that Liz had told him earlier still lurked around in his head like a bad dream you couldn't quite get rid. It was sad and unhealthy in some peoples opinion. They say you should clear your mind of all bad things, but this one bad thing can't be removed, for it is bound to him.

He doesn't like that fact the bad wound is stuck to him like super glue. Unlike him, other people can remove, but he is powerless against the thought.

"Come on Soul, I know I'm doing a shit job making you happy, but can you at least slow down", he asked him receiving a half snort.

He gulped down another glass of wine, reaching for the glass it was snatched out of his reach."Fuck this, I'm cutting you off now." he told him placing the big container of wine out of reach looking back at his friend fucked up features.

Soul's white snowy hair that would stand up tall and healthy looked like a dead white flower that hasn't been watered in days. Bags under his eyes, no sign of rest in them at all. He was slouching down in the chair eyes fixed into space. He almost looked like a zombie.

One that still had perfect human flesh attached.

Soul gave out a deep breath tussling with his hair a bit."What's wrong with me", he sighed fixing his gaze towards Blackstar."Nothing's wrong with you man, just a little love struck that's all." he smirked, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"I just don't know what else to do. . ." he trailed, lifting himself up off the seat, grabbing his glass of wine that still had little drops of wine in it. Blackstar followed his friend lead and stood up.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do", he asked." You fight for her, that's what I would do for my Tsubaki." he told him, giving him a reassuring smirk."You don't understand how complicated that is Blackstar, my mother doesn't want me to be with her. That's what ticks me off more." he sighed, letting himself drop loosed on the couch.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Fuck it."

"What are you talking about?"

Blackstar gave out a huff."Fuck everything, you feel the need you want to see her again I say go for it, and don't give a damn about anyone who tries to tell you different.", he explained to him.

"She loves Kidd though...I can't interfere with her love life as much as I feel to, I don't wish to make her unhappy." he sighed shaking his head, grabbing fist fulls of his white locks."Listen, I'm going to get going, Tsubaki might start to worry you know? Remember man, just fuck everything do things your way." he reminded him, taking his leave.

"You got to be fucking kidding me . . " he mutter to himself.

* * *

Bright green eyes, long flowing ash-blonde hair that was sprawled out all over the grass, as her emerald eyes gaze upon the clear sky. Much thought in them. She took in a deep breath as she inhaled the nice breeze the wind let out.

It seemed so peaceful she thought to herself, but she can't help to think about him. She wonders how he was doing? Was he alright? Was he hurt? Was he safe? The beautiful scenery around her didn't seem to take her mind off those questions and thoughts at all.

She gave in another big sigh, as she turned to her side. Playing with the nice smooth cut grass underneath her, her legs parted slightly as her gorgeous yellow sundress blew with the wind. But still one questioned remained on her mind.

She closed her eyes and thought."Have you forgotten all about me?", she whispered to herself hearing a door open up. She opened her jade eyes and adverted them to the sound. She looked up slightly to see her boyfriend gazing at her, a gentle smile on his face as he made his way towards her.

She sat up, wiping away the tears that were unknown to her as she gave him a smile."What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her, his golden eyes looking into her face for an answer.

"I was just getting a little bit of fresh air." she told him, turning her attention back towards the front of her."It's really nice out today. Don't you think Kidd, the perfect day for a walk." she smiled to herself.

He nodded his head, placing a hand on her shoulder."Is that what you would like to do?", he asked her, softness in his voice.

She always loved that about Kidd, his gentle sounding voice that would give her goose bumps, but the problem was . . it wasn't like his. Kidd has admitted his love to her the same she did to him. But for some reason she didn't feel as complete.

She gave him a small nod."I would like to. . .go on a walk that is", she trailed. Kidd nodded his head helping her up."It's no problem." he assured to her as they made their way down the grassy hill. Hand in hand.

But it still didn't feel quite right.

* * *

Maka is now introduced! Don't worry Kidd fans, he's not a bad guy in this. Just in Soul's opinion he is!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	3. I Love Another

This is not what he had in mind at all, not only did Blackstars words suddenly make since to him yesterday. He has to hear the lectures of his brother. Wes really pissed him off sometimes, and ever single time he would open his mouth. Soul who had the feeling he would do anything just to get him to shut it.

His lectures were not helping, but according to Wes is would teach him to make better decisions. Why do he even bother to sit here and listen to him talk anyways.

He has the potential to just tell him to _fuck off_ and walk away like the conversation never happened in the first place. He should of known his mother would bitch to Wes about him declining the marriage.

Which led to Wes, driving all the way from his business trip to come knocking on Soul's door to lecture him about _his_ life and_ his_ problems that_ he_ needed to deal with on his own, and he doesn't need his stupid stuck up bother to help in anyway.

Still listening to Wes's ranting, Soul gave out a long moan and groan. Causing Wes to stop talking and look at Soul from the corner of his eye. He could tell he was annoyed with him now, but he didn't care. Nope didn't give two shits what he thought.

"Are you almost done talking yet, because I would really like to get back to what I was doing." Soul asked, in a dull voice. Wes straightened himself up, giving off a small snort.

"What were you doing exactly, besides laying on your ass and complaining about not having Maka in you arms?" He retorted, Soul shot a glare at his brother.

"Shut your mouth Wes, you don't know what your talking about!" Soul growled, his blood red crimson eyes fired up with nothing but anger now. Wes gazed at his brother's state and shook his head.

"This_ is_ what Iv'e been talking about, if you move on and find another you won't be as sensitive!" He lectured, Soul raised a brow, giving off a snicker.

"You think me marring some random chick I barley even know going to make me less sensitive? Fuck. Who said I was sensitive in the first place...so you can just shut your mouth Wes." He snapped.

"Why don't you just face up to the facts Soul, she's not coming back! She is with Kidd, there is no use waiting for someone who clearly doesn't want you little brother, marrying Blair will make your whole life change! Did you even bother to ask what she does?" He asked him, Soul only rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't why should I? For all I know she might be some kind of stripper or something." He replied flat out. Wes groaned as he took in fist fulls of his own hair.

"You are infuriating! Fine, don't marry Blair, but if you keep you head in your ass for too long, you won't like what happens when you finally take it out!" He yelled, storming out of the room, Soul listened as the front door slammed. Indicating his brother was gone.

"The only time I stick my head in my ass is when your talking, when you stop only then I removed it." He smirked. Knowing Wes had probably went to bitch and moan to their father about him not being cooperative, this was only the start of the argument.

* * *

Maka was currently brushing her hair, thinking about a couple of things that crossed her mind lately. Things like the nice walk her and Kidd took together yesterday, the way he embraced her as they watched the ducks play in the pond.

The nice feast he took her out to after the walk. It was truly an amazing day yesterday. The nice events still danced around her head as she started to hum a tune that she hummed a lot.

But then stopped humming as well as brushing when she realized the tune she was humming. He played that for her when they were still together. When they would hand out, ever chance he got he would play when she asked. Kidd had people play music for her as well, but the problem was it didn't sound the same as:

_His_

His was different from the way Kidd's people played for her. His was the type of sound that nobody would want to her but her. His was the type that if she was to wake up in the screaming night, it would put her back to rest. His is what made her love him so much.

Was love the right word to describe her feeling's for him? She loved Kidd right? They were happy together, but why did she have to leave him? If she knew how much she missed his playing? Why would she leave knowing they wouldn't see each other again.

Why would she leave knowing he might be left with a broken heart? Then it all came back to her. She didn't leave because she wanted to. She left because she had to, her father was the one that made her leave.

He didn't think it would be a good idea for her and him to be together. He thought Kidd would be the perfect one for her. But the truth is, Kidd is a nice guy, never hurt her, never would do anything to make her unhappy.

But the truth is: She didn't love Kidd back, she loved another and that was _him_.

She gave out a small sigh as she started with the tune she was humming a while ago. Brushing her long blonde hair. Hearing the door creak open she could feel there was someone watching her, she turned only to come in contact with her golden eyed love. he gave her a warm smile, hands tucked in inside his pockets as he made his way over.

"Hello Maka, how are you doing this fine evening?" He asked her, she gave him a small smile, tuning back around without saying anything. Kidd looked at her a little concern."Maka my love are alright?" He asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned back around and gave him another smile that wasn't very convincing.

"I'm fine Kidd, why do you ask?" She questioned, slowly taking his hand away from her shoulder. Kidd looked at her giving her a shrug as he took a seat on the side of her where another chair was placed.

"I don't know, you seem very off and anti-social today. There must be something on your mind, because that's not my Maka." he smiled, she couldn't help to flinch at what he called her..._his Maka_? She only wanted to be _his_ Maka.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so anti-social I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind." She sighed, face palming herself in the head as she thought about the questions she had been asking herself earlier.

"And what might that be?" He asked, gazing at her his hands tucked under his chin, very amused. She turned her head to avoiding his gaze. There was no denying it. She was upset about something.

"It's just that I'm thinking of a good friend I left back at home." She smiled, letting the memory of him take over her. Which caused her to feel whole again. Kidd gave out a sigh, retracting his hands from his chin.

"The person your talking about is Soul, an I right," he asked her. Maka was a little shocked, but she slowly nodded her head. She wasn't going to lie she missed Soul very much and it pained her that she couldn't see him anymore, not only that but it worried her that he might of replaced her with another, but he never loved her like that right?

"I understand that you miss him Maka, I really do, but our parents instructions states that we are to be wedded." He reminded her, Maka nodded her head. That slipped her mind as well, she was to be wedded soon, to Kidd, but she wishes she could be married to him.

"I know that Kidd, but why are we forced to do such a thing. . .I mean were young and all," She whispered, standing up and headed towards her bed as she plopped on down. Kidd got up and sighed as he hovered over her giving her a glance.

"I don't know Maka, our parents think its the right thing for the both of us, they think this is something that may change our lives." he told her, sitting down next to her.

"I find it a very shitty excuse. . . " She muttered to herself as she turned over on her side. Tracing the cover lines with her fingers. Kidd nodded his head, as he was thinking about something himself.

"You don't love me, do you Maka." He sighed, Maka's eyes went wide which caused her to look at him. Wondering what got him to ask a question like that, his eyes were cast downwards.

"Kidd...I..." She trailed not saying anything more after that. She didn't know what to say. She loved Kidd, just not as much as she loved Soul. What would she tell him?

"I know you don't love me Maka," He stated giving out another sigh a she stood up."Because you love Soul...and I'm alright with that because I also love another girl as well." He muttered. Maka sat up on the bed.

"The one you are talking about is Liz right?" Maka guessed, but she knew she was right because before he's mentioned Liz a lot to her, things like how nice she was, how funny she was and other great stuff that seemed interesting about her. Maka wouldn't know as much about her as Kidd did. She's only met her once.

"Yes, I do love Liz, you are right. It seems that we both had the same feelings for a while now." He smirked, giving Maka a low chuckle. She nodded her head in agreement.

"It seems that way, and Kidd, I do love you. You are a really nice guy, but my heart belongs to Soul." She whispered, holding her hands up to her chest as she thought about his image in her head.

"I love you as well Maka, but the same goes for me as well, my hearty belongs with Liz." He smiled. Maka got up and e,braced Kidd as he did to her. Once they broke away Maka gave him a smirk.

"How do you think our parent's will handle this?" She asked him, Kidd thought about it for a moment after giving her a small shrug. In his thought they probably wouldn't take it so well.

"I don't think they are going to approve, but we can try our best to tell them this is not what we want, and maybe get a one way ticket back to Death City, I'm sure that Soul might be waiting on you return." He smiled.

"You really think he's been waiting this long?" She asked him, not really believing everything he's telling her. Was Soul truly waiting on her return? If so, that would mean, and prove...he loved her? She had to know.

"I know so, its been a while since I've seen Soul," He sighed." But I know this because of the way he looked at me when you left." he told her. Maka thought about it. The way he looked at her, then it hit her.

He was hurting.

* * *

There we are! How did I do? Did you like it! Told you I wasn't going o make him a bad guy!

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten

Any questions? Ask away! Confused? Let me now and I will clear it up for you? Understand? Great!


	4. Lectures From Both

He feet so wild about the argument he had with his mother the other day, now he has to deal with someone much worst than his mother and that was his father. He won't say that he hates his father, no. Hate is not the word that fits Soul's dad so perfectly. There was one word that fit him, and it was selfish.

Yes, his father was selfish. He didn't give two shits about anyone else but himself. If he was caught up in a damn situation, he wouldn't care if it was you who took the fall. As long as it wasn't him, he didn't give a fuck. Another thing to make the whole visit with his father wonderful is the lies.

There was no doubt in his mind that Wes ran back to their father with some sappy, stupid ass back story on how Soul didn't listen to any of his advice and how he still wanted to be with Maka. That's the one thing he can't stand about his brother, and that was, that he was just like his father.

Soul looked to his right, as Liz gave out a small sigh. He knew she was nervous about the whole thing. This isn't the first time she got caught up with Soul when his father called him in to talk to him, no she's been down this road before and it wasn't a pretty sight. When Soul and his father have a so called chat about things like this. It never ended in a simple way, there were usually fist involved.

He retracted his attention back from Liz and placed his gaze on the sidewalk in front of him. One thing for sure, he wasn't to ecstatic about this whole visit thing. The sooner it's over the better. He's not to peppy about fighting fist to fist with his father today, considering other more important thing were on his mind at the moment, and Maka was that thing.

"Here, we go again...please try not to make a mess this time Soul." Liz sighed.

They arrived at the front gates of the Evans mansion where there was a big silver E engraved right in the center. Soul looked at Liz from the corner of his eye as he randomly punched in a pass code in the device that was on the side of the gate, which caused it to automatically open up and the two made their way inside.

"No promises Liz, you know how my old man gets, But I wouldn't worry about any of that now." He told her, as he knocked on the door.

She nodded her head, but still gave him a skeptical look. It's not like she didn't believe him. She did. It's just that she remembers the last time Soul told her not to worry about it, and half the mansion was trashed. Who knew that two grown men could cause so much trouble under thirty minutes? Even if it was only supposed to be a little chat.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, as the door slowly creaked open revealing a maid that was dressed up in her usual uniform as she cracked a small smile when she noticed Soul and immediately stepped aside and let the two in.

"Master Evans, Miss Liz, how nice of you to join us this evening." She smiled.

"Thanks Cassie, do you know where Mrs. Evans might be?" Liz questioned.

"She is outside tending her garden with Lady Blair." Cassie replied with a polite smile.

Soul cringed at the sound of Blair's name. What was she doing here still? As far as he was concerned, all those other times he turned down the other girls his parent's would sent them back to where they came from. So why did she stick around? She should of been gone by now. What's so special about Blair that his parents won't just make her leave?

He thought about it a moment, as he watched Liz and Cassie exchange conversations for a minute. Still thinking about the questions in hand he notices that Liz is giving Cassie a wave goodbye as she parts from them and walks down the hall. Liz turned towards Soul, snapping her perfectly manicured fingers right in front of his face.

"I think your dad is ready to see you now Soul, at least that's what Cassie said." Liz implied.

"Alright I'm going, what about you?" He asked, Liz immediately shook her head. He didn't blame her at all.

"I'm gonna go chat with your mom a bit, but don't worry I'm wishing you luck now." She said, turning the other way.

"Thanks." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he parted from Liz and started to walk up the grand stairs.

He could feel butterflies turning and flying and twisting around in his stomach. Why? He didn't know at all why. What was he scared of? There was nothing to be scared of at all. This was his father he was thinking about, sure they don't get along and stuff, but is that a reason to be scared, let alone very nervous?

Soul waits a moment as he stood in front of his fathers office, not making a move at all. He knew the things him and his father were to discuss today and he wasn't looking forwards to it. They were only going to talk about, how marrying Blair would change his life and how marry Maka would only make things worst.

Yes, he admits it. As much as a good friend Maka is to him, he loves her more than a friend. He wants to be with her for the rest of his life. He wants her to be and Evans. He wants her to be his bride. She means so much to him, and his parents can't even see that, they only care about their own lives and not his.

They don't care about how much this would effect him, hell no, they only care about what this might do to their sweet reputation. And knowing his brother Wes, if he had a bad reputation, you would never see that guy crack a smirk or a smile at all. When he say's at all, he means never again.

"Are you just going to stand out there all day, or come in and talk with me?" A voice muffled on the other end of the door.

Soul cursed under his breath, he always knew his father was sidekick or some shit like that. He could always tell when he was in front of his door. It's been that way ever since he was little, and yet Soul still hasn't figured out how he does it.

Slowly opening the door, Soul emerges into the gigantic office his father spent most of his time in. He nicely shut the door, as he jams his hands inside of his pockets, before turning his attention on his father who wasn't even looking at him. He was to busy, scanning through a stack of anonymous papers that looked liked work from what he could see.

"Sit."

He sis as he was told as he took a seat in front of his fathers desk. Hands still jammed in his pockets as he slumped into the seat a little, his gaze watching his father as his pen rapidly scans over the pages, his eyes doing the same before he wrote a couple of last minute words, putting down his pen and gazing up at his younger son.

Soul almost forgot what his father looked liked, considering he hasn't seem him in the past couple of weeks. Not that he really cared at all. His old man still looked, well...old. His snowy white hair, which ran in the family. His red blood crimson eyes that drooped. His face expression that never changed, its almost like he was a robot that was stuck with the same face forever, his father was stuck with the face of pissed.

There was noway that was going to change at all. His father lets out a nervous cough as he shifted in his seat a little. Was he nervous? Soul thought as him and his father continued to look at each other in wonder what the other might if been thinking. Until his father finally spoke up to break the awkward tension.

"Soul, I'm sure you aware on why I have called you here today." His father said, his droopy eyes turning stern.

"It'a about me marrying Blair right, because I've already said no." He told him plain out and simple. Soul could see his father's blood rising.

And so it starts, he thought as he took his hands out of his pocket and rested his head in one.

* * *

Very awkward Maka thought as Kidd's parents, and her parent's all sat down for a nice evening dinner that Kidd's mother had invited them to. No one said a word as they only continued to eat in silence, every once in a while Maka and Kidd would exchange looks to one another, but that was it.

She didn't know what to feel at that time, considering she's been thinking about Soul nonstop. She thought about what he would be doing at this very moment. She surly did miss him. She played around with a carrot that laid lifeless on the plate as she continued to stab it with her fork repeatably. Her mother noticed her actions before, wiping her hands and giving out a nervous cough.

"Maka honey, you barley touched your food. You should really eat." Her mother insisted.

She only nodded her head slowly, but didn't oblige to her mothers request. Kidd grabbed her hand from under the table and gave it a tight squeeze. She gave him a gentle smile, as she dropped her fork on her plate which caused their parents to look up at the two in confusion wondering what all the ruckus was about.

"Mother, father, Maka and I have something to share with you all." Kidd announced.

"Is their something the matter Kidd?" His mother asked, quirking a brow.

His mother was beautiful, she had glowing black hair that had a set of lines on the right side of her hair, just like her son. His father always were a mask though. But he was always happy and cheerful, at least after what he was about to tell them now, he hopes his father would stay that way. Happy and cheerful and not so pissed.

Maka's parents on the other hand were pretty normal looking, but not so much acting. The only reason her mother was here was for her, as for her father he insisted on coming. Her mother had the same features as her, long ash Blondie hair, gorgeous, jade colored eyes. Nice colored creamy skin. Why her father would cheat on someone as beautiful as her mother? She would never know.

"There is nothing wrong mother, Maka and I...well..." He trailed, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" His father asked, in a funny high pitched voice.

"Me and Kidd don't want to get married." Maka blurted out, but then covered her mouth once all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean your not getting married!" Their parents said in union.

Kidd shook his head back and forth and Maka only gave out a long sigh. Kidd and her parents were truly defensive. She really doesn't know how to give the reasons to them lightly. Maka knows just as well as anyone that her father didn't like Soul, because he always thought he was a good for nothing boy that only wants to get in his pants.

She knows in her heart that Soul isn't like that at all. His heart is warm, he cares about her. She could tell from what Kidd told her that he wanted to be with her. She wasn't going to hide anything. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the entire world. They belonged together.

"Just as she said, we do not want to get married, we both have feelings for other people." He explained.

"Maka, is it that Soul character? You know how much I disapprove of him!" Her father yelled.

"Why is that a problem if I love Soul!" She screamed back, standing up from her seat and glaring at her parents.

"Maka, Soul isn't what you would call, well...a gentleman." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Maka cringed at her mothers words. What does she mean he's not a gentleman? Has she even met him before, now that she thinks about it. The answer would be no, she hasn't. So how would she know how Soul acts?

"How would you know? You haven't even met him!" She cried out, only to have Kidd place his hand gently on her shoulder calming her down.

"I don't need to meet him, all men are the same, besides Kidd." She stated, giving Spirit a glance, which he caught before rolling his eyes and started to pick at his food in an aggressive way ignoring his wife's insult.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: Great work team!

Soulitten: I'll say!

Soul: If their is any stories you want Soulkitten to UPDATE let her know in your reviwes!

Maka: Review!

Soul: Till next time kittens!


	5. A Plan In Mind

"Who are you to decide my future? Fuck this I'm leaving!"

He's about had enough. How long has he been in here arguing with his father about the same goddamn thing even though their not getting anywhere with this at all? He knows his dad, and what he hates about him is that he doesn't listen to a word he says! He's already explained his reasons for loving Maka.

Those reasons were simple. She made him feel happy inside unlike all the other women that his father and mother tried to pair him up with. Why? Because she was Maka, and that was just about it. She was special to him and she had things that most girls don't, and that was potential.

Not saying that all girls are like that, just some that he has met, the women that Soul's parents pick out for him looks like they don't really want much with him besides getting inside his pants.

"No your not, sit you ass down this instance!"

Soul turned back around and met his fathers gaze. They glared at each other hardcore, neither of their gazes breaking apart from one another. The room went silent neither said a word. Soul only let out a small breath, but did what he was told. He really wasn't in the mood over arguing anymore. He just wanted to go back home and hope that his parent's doesn't have anything else in store for him.

"Now listen to me boy, you don't understand what your doing." His father said in a stern voice.

Soul gave off a cocky snort, rolling his eyes as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. He could see that his father was trying to contain his anger, but he knew just as well as his father did that he wasn't going to last as long as he thought he would. And what does he mean he doesn't understand what he was doing?

If he didn't understand what he was doing then he would of said yes, that he would marry Blair. That's the thing that is different about Soul and his parents, when Soul thinks of something being wrong like getting married for example to an unknown women. His parent's thinks that's the best solution ever. He know who he loves, and if his parents can't approve of that then its their problem not his.

"I think I understand perfectly what I'm doing." He scuffed.

"Soul. Blair is the perfect women to marry. She had good ratings and if a very wealthy women might I add." He sighed.

"So that's your reasons for me marrying her? Because she wealthy!" Soul snapped.

If he had knew this was his fathers plan then he wouldn't of never agreed to come and talk to him in the first place. So the real reasons behind his parent's not wanting him to marry Maka is because she's not good enough for him. Let alone have fantastic ratings? Then, once he thinks about it some more he's finally notice something.

They aren't doing this for him and his happiness at all. Their doing it for their own damn benefit. As the top people of the Evans industry they have to represent, and if they have nothing good to show then why bother. So in his parents mind, if Maka and him were to be together it would do nothing but, destroy their good ratings.

The suck part about that is, Soul doesn't really give a fuck about their family ratings at all. The only reason he ever agreed to go back to playing the piano was to fill in his sorrows after Maka left all those years ago. He thought that maybe going back to his old life he wouldn't care to think about her any longer, but the thing is. He was wrong.

Every single time his hands would touch the keys of that piano, he couldn't help to think of her. It's almost like she and the piano were one with each other. He loved them both, but what he hated was preforming for someone who wasn't Maka. Knowing it wasn't the same feeling, let alone the same girl.

"Soul. For now this conversation is over. Your marrying Blair. I am the father. I make the rules!" He snapped back.

"Don't be so sure old man." Soul snickered, but before his father could lecture any farther he was out the room in a flash.

Soul made his way down stairs, a whole lot of stuff he had going through his head at the moment. He didn't know what he was thinking at the moment, but he had an idea he knew he wouldn't regret. This plan would carry through perfectly and that would show his parent's that he was serious and wasn't going to marry the girl of _their_ choice, but he was going to marry the girl of _his_ choice.

A faint chuckle from behind him caught his attention. He turned around and he wasn't that glad about what was right in front of his. Wes stood there a cocky smirk on his face. Soul gritted his teeth, and his hands clenched in anger. No matter how much he would like to punch his face in. He had other things better to deal with then him and his cocky ass.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and just turned back around and made his way back into the living room. Soul wondered the halls in search for Liz, then he reminded himself that she said she was out in the garden. That's where he went and luckily he as right. Liz was helping his mother plant flowers in her prize winning garden. Soul coughed, catching Liz's attention. She set her gaze on his as he waved her over. She quickly nodded her head and bit her farewells to his mother after cleaning up and following him out the house.

"How did it go?" she was almost afraid to ask him that.

"How it always ends Liz. He's right and I'm wrong." He muttered.

"So what are you planning on doing now. You know their going to make you get married anyways." She sighed.

"Not exactly. I won't let that happen. I have a plan in mind, but I might need some help." He said adverted his gaze on her.

She raised a brow but then nodded her head."Sure. Just tell me what you have in mind." She told him.

Soul smirked as they continued to walk and explain to her the plan he had in mind. He only just hoped that she would agree to do it. Considering she would get something good out of the plan anyways.

* * *

Maka groaned in frustration as she plopped down on the bed. Grabbing a near by pillow and shoving her face into as she continued to mutter unknown words to herself. Kidd sighed, as he closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. Giving Maka a rub on her back to calm her down a bit. He wasn't going to lie. He was just as angry and frustrated as she was.

"Kidd. It's just not fair!" Maka wailed in frustration.

"I agree with you as well Maka, but what else can we do?" Kidd asked.

She looked at him a moment before sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. He was right, what could they do about it? They already told their parents how they felt and yet then they still didn't think it was the right thing that her and Kidd could of thought of, considering they spent months preparing her and Kidd to be married.

What's the point of getting married if you can't be with the one you truly love? It was nonsense Maka thought. Kidd loved Liz, they should be getting married, not her and Kidd. She still could remember the day that Kidd had confessed his love for her. She still doesn't understand why she would agree to her feelings for him, if those feelings were not real feelings at all.

She was confused and that was the first time anyone had ever said that they loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of their life. She didn't now how to react when Kidd told her. Was she supposed to just say no? She could tell that maybe Kidd had made a mistake too, maybe he wasn't thinking when he asked her out. So in the end. This was both their fault. Yes, they wanted to be together at the time, but Maka never really wanted to get married, considering at the time she still loved Soul.

"I don't know Kidd. But we don't have to go through with this." Maka mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean? We can't just disobey our parents." He said to her, but she only shook her head.

"I don't care anymore Kidd. Were not getting married, if we don't truly love each other!" She snapped a bit.

He nodded his head slowly and let out a deep breath. He understood fully where she was getting at with this he really did. But he was never the one to disobey his parent's wishes, but he knew deep down Maka was right. Why should they get married if they don't have the same feelings towards one another? It was stupid and nothing but a waste of time, knowing that neither one of them would be happy.

Kidd loved Liz, he never really found out before he left if she had felt the same about him. It was Liz he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, call his wife never the less. He knew that deep down inside Maka would do anything in the world to be married to the one she cared and loved the most. That person was Soul. He knows that after all the years of taking the one thing that mattered most to Soul ended up crushing him.

They haven't talked ever since. Kidd knows just as good as Soul does, that he probably hates him from taking Maka away from him. But, the thing that Soul doesn't seem to realizes is that it wasn't just Kidd's doings. Soul's parents had something to do with Maka's departure from Soul years ago. His mother said that he was doing the right thing and taking Maka away from Soul, that way Soul can be with someone worth wild.

But, after hearing that from Soul's mother. Kidd never had the courage to tell Maka about the real reason he wanted to be with her. He did love her at the time, that wasn't the lie, but the truth was he only took her from Soul to make Soul's parents see that Soul was worth something. So does that mean that Kidd also thinks that Soul is to good for Maka? No, that wasn't it at all. He did it for Soul. His friend.

"I'm sure we will think of something Maka." Kidd assured her, getting up from the bed.

"I hope your right Kidd, I really do." She told him, as she adverted her attention downwards.

"I promise Maka, I'll make it all up to you somehow." He muttered to her, as he left a dumbfounded Maka behind.

* * *

Soulkitten: So that's what happened...

Maka: It seems to appear that way.

Soul: Wow.

Maka: till next time kittens!

Soul: Don't forget to review...


	6. Same Idea

Waking up felt like she had been just brought back up from the dead. She didn't remember a thing that happened last night at all. The only thing that she could remember was Kidd mumbling something to her before leaving her alone last night, but she can't really think of what that something might be.

Sitting up was more painful, what the hell did she do to herself yesterday get into a fight with a bull? She thought as she tried her best to stretch out her back a little more until she heard a faint crack noise. Warm sunny rays touched her creamy colored white skin as she then began to stretch out her arms. She could now feel her vision coming too, and was now able to see her surrounding's a whole lot better than before.

She then had realized that she was wearing the same outfit she was eating dinner in last night. A very pain and simple colored pink dress. There was nothing on it at all. It was just all pink and nothing more. There was a knock on the door, she slowly turned her attention towards the door only to come in contact with Kidd who was carrying a small tray. It looked like breakfast.

Maka gave him a questioning look as he sat the tray right in front of her, but he only gave her a faint smile as she looked at the assorted food in front of her. She has two sunny side up eggs, three pieces of bacon and a silver pancake. He really was a good person. Kidd always tried his best to make Maka feel at home here, and she very much appreciate it.

"Kidd. You didn't have to do this." She smiled, picking up the fork and started to cut up her eggs.

"I wouldn't pry much into it. It's the least I can do." He smiled, as he watched her chew happily on her food.

"Thank you. It's delicious." She smiled.

"By the way Maka. I believe there's something else you missed while eating your breakfast." Kidd implied eyeing her tray.

Something she missed? She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she only obliged to his comment and sat her fork down and began to scan her tray for whatever Kidd said she was missing. Oddly enough she found a slip of white paper right under her plate. She carefully picked it up and looked over it, it was a letter of some sort.

She looked up at Kidd who only waved her to open it. She only nodded her head and began to tear the envelope open and she couldn't believe what she was reading right now. Kidd could tell that she was speechless because she was still as a statue. It almost looked like she wasn't breathing. Once she was brought back to earth, she was still lacking words.

Without just telling Kidd how happy and thankful she was, she only calmly placed her tray aside before jumping towards him and giving him a tight hug around the chest. He stumbled a bit, but when he had finally regained his balance he hugged her back just as tight. He told her he would fins a way to make it up to her somehow.

"Thanks you Kidd. I don't know what else to say!" She cheered quietly, making sure not to arm anyone else.

"I did mention to you last night that I would make it up right? It's the least I can do." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Maka nodded her head happily as she took one last glance at the airplane ticket. She was finally going to be able to see Soul after so long. Out of anything that Kidd has done for her for the past few years this had to be the best thing he's ever done. She couldn't thank him enough. After waiting and thinking and making decisions on wanting to see him again. She was finally given her answer. She was going to see her long friend she had been waiting to see forever. She just hopes that he had waited for her return.

"How can I ever thank you enough Kidd?" She muttered, unable to keep back her on coming tears.

"You can pack. We leave here around two sharp no later than that." He explained to her.

"Do our parents know anything about this?" He only gave her a look, but then looked in the opposite direction.

"Sadly I didn't mention any of this to them, just like you said Maka. We deserve to be with the ones we truly love." He smirked.

"Right. I'll go pack now. And thanks again Kidd." She stated, jumping out of bed and headed off into the next room.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was hearing at this moment, sure she knew that Soul could be really crazy and such. But, flying all the way to the other side of nowhere just to see Maka again was just taking it to a completely different level. Not only will his parents send out a squad of people to go out an look for him, but they wouldn't be too happy with him if they found out he was trying to see Maka again.

Honestly Soul must of mentioned to her a bunch of times on the reasons that is parents didn't like Maka at all. She could sort of see why, but Liz had to admit she didn't really support their reasons at all. Sure, Maka wasn't like Soul. She was a book nerd who loves to real fifty books a day. She would never really want to get into much trouble. Which isn't bad.

She was very shy, very quiet. But, one thing that Liz does remember about her was that she was an amazing person. She has known Maka just about the same amount of time that Soul did, considering she met her when Soul first met her. Liz always thought that the two would be good together someday, but what she really didn't expect on happening is her to run off with Kidd.

Soul thinks harder from what she can see as he stares tensely at the scattered papers in front of him. He really needed to figure out somethings before he goes out to find her. He has to admit he was also a bit nervous about it to, what if she was to push him away? What is she truly did love Kidd and wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

He couldn't quite put a finger on, why he was thinking of all of the bad outcomes but he wished he didn't. Thinking that he gathered up all of the information that he thinks will be necessary for his trip he stands up from his desk, before giving Liz a look. She cocked a brow, as she sat up a little more into the chair she was leaning into.

"Find everything you need?" She questioned him. Soul looked at her for a moment but then nodded his head as he walked from behind his desk.

"Yeah. I do actually, now all I have to worry about it getting there on time." He snickered to himself, checking the time on the clock.

"Alright, I still think this is a bad idea. But knowing you, you'll pull through somehow." She smirked, handing him his bag.

"Don't worry Liz I always do don't I, so why worry now?" He smirked back, taking the bag from her and walking towards the door.

He can't believe what he was about to do, he was about to step out of this door, Disobey all of his father and mother's commands just to go out and find the one that he truly loved. Maka was that one and he wouldn't stop until he finds her. Turning around and giving Liz another reassuring nod he was out the door in a flash.

She couldn't help to feel really nervous about the whole thing there was no doubt in her mind that once his parents found out they were going to flip there lids. She wasn't going to let things like that bother her now she promised Soul that she would try to cover him as long as she could before his parents would start to wonder where he is.

He was actually doing it, which was very good indeed. What he did't know is that she might of had the same plan all along.

* * *

Updated.

Soulkitten: I know it's short sorry. I just wanted to get you updated a little. Iv'e been busy with sports, clubs, Hw, and all that other type of stuff. So sorry that I couldn't post when you wanted me to! I will try harder to post when I can, a little note to all of you. A stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up will be the first to go back up in a couple of days! -Thanks

Maka: Review!


End file.
